


Sweet potato

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Yam trying not to be a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Milk has a nightmare and Yam tries his best to help him calm down
Relationships: Milk Cookie/Purple Yam Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Sweet potato

Yam didn't really appreciate having someone sleeping near him. Probably due to habits of staying all alone. To him, having other people around was a sign that he was in danger. And even if Milk was mainly someone who healed and protected, he knew how to fight and that didn't reassure him. 

Yes, Yam trusted Milk. With his own life. He traveled a lot with him and was becoming a little less mad about him following his steps everywhere he went just like a puppy. But this feeling of uneasiness wasn't caused by reflexion, more by reflexes. It was both a fear learned through experience with other people who attacked him, and the kind of irrational fear that children had when they were young, whenever they thought there was a monster under their bed. 

That's why Yam always took quite a while to fall asleep. It was hard to get out of old habits. He didn't do much under his sheets, he mainly watched the stars and thought about random things until his brain finally started to shut down. Usually, this was a rather calm moment. Milk always fell asleep quickly and was hard to wake up. But that night, Yam heard a sound. 

At first, he thought this was an animal. Maybe a cake animal ? These we're pretty ferocious and would definitely try to attack cookies if they had the opportunity to. But after listening to it for a while, Yam understood that this couldn't be an animal. This was sobbing. Someone was sobbing. And there was no one around except Milk, so it must've been him. 

He slowly got up to see what was up and walked as silently as possible towards the other cookie. He was indeed the one crying. His whole body was trembling and he was hugging a pillow in a desperate attempt to calm himself down. Yam didn't really know what to do but he thought that maybe catching his attention would be a good idea.

"HEY. What's up with the tears."

Milk didn't answer. He just looked up until his eyes locked with Yam's and went back to crying even harder. The purple man sighed and kneeled down to put his hand on his partner's shoulder. 

"Go away..."

"I'm NOT going away. I'm trying to sleep and you CRYING stops me from doing so. Also you know the whole taking CARE of each OTHER yada yada. So I'm asking AGAIN, what's up."

The paladin tried his best to dry up his tears a little and chocked a little bit as he tried to explain what was going on. 

"... Nightmare ..."

"Oh great ... what, are you a KID ?"

Seeing that Milk was going back to tears, Yam tried his best to talk a little softer as he rubbed his friend's back. 

"Hey ... Errr ... It's ALRIGHT. Do you want to TALK about it ? I'll LISTEN."

Milk finally calmed down enough to stop crying and got on his knees, breathing heavily as he tried to get back to his senses. 

"I was in a battle with you ... A-a-and it was against Dark Choco and I don't know why but he looked so bad and ... And I tried to reason him but he didn't listen and he attacked me. But I didn't get hit and ... And you were the one who got hit because you protected me. And I didn't know what to do and you two started fighting but I didn't get enough time to heal you and Dark was too strong and you ... You ..."

He hugged Yam's chest and started crying again, loosing his words for the rest of the story, but Yam understood what he meant. He sighed as Milk continued to sob against him, trying to calm him down a little. 

"Hey, I'm FINE. I'm right HERE, okay ?"

"I know ... But I got so scared ... And that looked so real, I just ... I can't take it out of my head..."

"Hey, look at ME. I'm the real YAM. You've got NOTHING to fear. I won't disappear."

Milk stopped talking and slowly but surely, his body started to feel heavier. Yam continued to rub his back as he felt him getting a lot less tense. It was hard for him to see Milk being so ... Weak. He barely showed any weakness to anyone since the two met. That was probably a proof of trust in his side. 

Yam tried to get back up after a while but ... Something was off. Milk wasn't sobbing anymore, but he wasn't getting off his chest either. It didn't take him long to realise that Milk had just fell asleep hugging him, and there was no way he could get up without waking him up. How annoying ... 

But still, Milk probably didn't get much sleep. And waking him up suddenly for the second time in a row wouldn't do any good to him. 

Yam sighed as he got the both of them under a sheet and started waiting to fall asleep. 

Weirdly enough, having someone against him didn't feel as bad as he thought.


End file.
